Episode 112: Loose Ends
Loose Ends is the twelfth and finale episode of the first season and the twelfth episode overall. Notes * 'Clients: 'Sam Axe * 'Bad Guys: 'Glenn Harrick, Nydam Synopsis Michael and Fiona work to rescue Sam from heroin smugglers, after Kent and Melissa's deal goes sour. Meanwhile, Michael attempts to evade the government agents who assassinated Philip Cowan. Spy Facts *In any operation, communicating silently is often essential. Chalk marks, an unusual arrangement of objects, anything that stands out from the background will do. A piece of cloth on a window… *A warehouse door is going to be reinforced, but the walls aren't. And the areas under the windows don't have load bearing beams. *A good trap doesn't scare people, it makes them curious. A speeding truck makes people scatter. A slow moving truck on the other hand, makes people want to take a closer look. *For any operative, stashing weapons is second nature after a while. Spies hide guns like squirrels hide acorns. You never know when you'll need some firepower, or where you'll be when you need it. *Choosing a cover I.D. on-the-fly is always a challenge. When there's no time to think, it's best to go with something simple that keeps your options open. *Freon is available at most computer stores. Buy a can of screen duster, turn it upside-down, and you've got it in liquid form. It's cold enough to crystallize the metal in many commercial locks. A hammer can take care of the rest. *One advantage of working with the same team is that secure communication is simpler. You don't have to work out a secret code. If you have enough history, the code is in every picture, every memento, every autographed leg cast. *Surveillance is a two-way street. If you know someone's looking for you, you've got an advantage. They follow your ''lead, go where they ''think ''you are. *Who drives armored cars? People who expect gun-fire. Usually people with some fire-power of their own. *In a hostage situation, you have to be cruel to be kind. The more you care, the more leverage they have. Like buying a car, you have to make them think you can walk away. *There are some fights you just can't win. A force can be so overwhelming that no tactical approach in a fight is going to lead to a victory worth having... When you can't win in a fight, sometimes you have to settle for making sure that if you lose, everyone loses. It works for nuclear weapons; it works for me. *The sticky bomb was originally developed in World War II for mining tanks. For the homemade variety, tile adhesive works best - sticky, water-proof, and it comes in an easily portable plastic bucket. *A lot of people think the word commando means super-hero, or at least something close to it. In the popular mind, they're thought of as the ultimate elite soldier, the solution to every problem. The fact is, a commando is just someone trained to fight under a specific set of circumstances. He's the guy you send in when there are more bad guys than good guys, when surprise is the only advantage you can get in an operation. When it works, commandos seem unstoppable. Those are the operations that make the papers. When it doesn't work, commandos get killed just as dead as anyone else. *When you work in intelligence, you get used to the idea that some information is worth risking everything for. You sign up for the lifestyle, or the chance to serve your country, or the millions of frequent-flier miles. But finally, it all comes down to putting your ass on the line to learn something. Full Recap Nate and Michael rush to the warehouse district. Michael instructs Nate to drop him off and leave, but Nate insists that Michael needs him. Michael insists, telling Nate that he is dealing with very bad people - heroin smugglers that have already killed two people. Nate rejoins that that is all the more reason for the Westens to stick together. "Something happens to you and Mom is on my ass forever," Nate confides. Besides, Nate adds that, with the forces arrayed against him, Michael needs all the help he can get. Michael cannot disagree, and thanks his brother. Pulling up near the warehouses, Nate cannot figure out how they will know which building Fiona is hiding in, but Michael assures him she will let them know where she is. :''In any operation, communicating silently is often essential. Chalk marks, an unusual arrangement of objects, anything that stands out from the background will do. A piece of cloth in a window... Seeing a red cloth hanging from a window, Michael points; Fiona is in there. Nate points to the group of armed men assembling to hunt down Fiona and asks what they can possibly do. Michael calmly says: "I'm going to need to drive." :A warehouse door is going to be reinforced, but the walls aren't. And the areas under the windows don't have load-bearing beams. Michael crashes Nate's truck through the warehouse wall, tossing Fiona his gun as she comes running. Fiona's steady aim scatters the approaching men as Michael and Nate get out of the truck. "Fi?" Michael calls. "In there," she tells him, "I love machine shops!" Michael orders Nate to stand by the opening in the warehouse wall and keep anyone from entering as he and Fiona run into the machine shop. Nate pulls the gun Michael gave him at Madeline's house and complies. Fiona heads straight for the locker marked "flammable" and comments that they have polyester thermoset resins, as Michael digs out steel ball bearings. Fiona has also found benzyl peroxide. Nate is begging them to hurry as they carry their loot back to the truck. The truck comes slowly out of the opening in the warehouse wall, traveling backwards. :A good trap doesn't scare people, it makes them curious. A speeding truck makes people scatter, a slow moving truck, on the other hand, makes people want to take a closer look. The slow-rolling truck indeed pulls the armed men in for a closer look. Michael, meanwhile pries the bars off the window to give them an escape route when the mixture in the truck bed explodes, scattering the men. Nate pulls to a stop in front of a huge house that shows signs of remodeling in progress. He is shaken by their run-in with the heroin smugglers. As Nate enters the house, Fiona pulls Michael aside to ask how it went with Cowan. Still in the blood-spattered suit, he tells her that Cowan was killed right in front of him. She asks if he got anything, and he tells her he learned only that the people Cowan worked for have plans for him. He thinks they might want information, they might have a job for him to do, all he knows is that they shot Cowan for a reason. "It better be a good reason." he says softly and opens the door. Coming to a stand-still just inside the door, Michael looks at the house, and addresses Nate: "This is your place?" Nate says it is, confessing that it is a repossession, adding that he can usually hang out about three months in such a place. He tries to distract Michael by pointing out that he'd blown up his truck. Fiona asks if anyone knows Nate is staying there; they do not. He admits he has a couple of angry investors in the recycled titanium deal. Michael wants Nate to pick up Madeline and bring her to the house. Nate grumbles, but goes. As he's changing into one of Nate's shirts, Michael asks Fiona to tell him what happened with Sam. Tied to a chair, Sam is being given a beating. "But you gotta follow through." Sam complains, nonchalant in the face of grave danger. The next blow is more vicious. "Now we're getting somewhere." Sam says. The men want to know who Sam works for, why he was taking pictures. Sam plays it off; he just goes there sometimes to think and photograph birds. This earns him another hit. "The guy that came for the woman, he knew what he was doing. Maybe DEA?" one of Sam's torturers speaks to the other. "DEA comes with a team, DEA brings cops. DEA does not blow up a truck." replies Harrick, the boss smuggler. He asks Sam if he is trying to buy time for his team to arrive, but Sam swears he works alone. Harrick looks at the call record in Sam's cell phone, pointing out that he called one number three times. Taking yet another hit, Sam tells Harrick he is with DEA. This earns him yet another hit, after which Sam claims to be CIA. Grabbing Sam by the throat, Herrick is screaming now, demanding to know who Sam works for. Sam confesses that he is with the FBI, and Harrick's man is their "mole" in the organization. This makes the heroin smuggler laugh. He realizes Sam has had training, adding that he himself is a former Green Beret. "Admit nothing, deny everything, make counter accusations." Sam laughs that off, adding that he had been a Boy Scout, however. The other thug wants to kill Sam, but Herrick says they need to kill the entire team and Gillian. He knows Fiona saw them, he knows Gillian packed up and left town in a hurry. He promises Sam he will find Gillian, and Sam yawns in his face. Ordering his help to "show him what Green Berets are all about", Herrick leaves Sam alone with the other thug. :For any operative, stashing weapons is second nature after a while. Spies hide guns like squirrels hide acorns. You never know when you'll need some fire power, or where you'll be when you need it. Fiona arrives at Nate's crash pad with two large bags filled with guns. "If we need more than this, we're doing something very wrong." Michael observes. "Or something very right," Fiona quips. Michael's cell phone rings, a call from Sam's captors. Michael is cool, saying only that Sam works for him. Harrick asks what kind of work it is that Michael does. :Choosing a cover ID on the fly is always a challenge. When there's no time to think, it's best to go with something simple that keeps your options open. Michael decides to tell Harrick he is in the same business, drug smuggling, and had sent Sam to check out the competition. He wants Sam, a "valued employee," back and is willing to deal, but won't pay for damaged merchandise; he wants proof of life. Harrick asks for an e-mail address. Sam poses for the picture, mockingly asking Harrick if he should pose prettily since it will likely be his last photo. :Freon is available at most computer stores. Buy a can of screen duster, turn it upside down, and you've got it in liquid form. It's cold enough to crystallize the metal in many commercial locks. A hammer can take care of the rest. Michael and Fiona break the lock on Sam's storage locker. Michael tells Fiona they are looking for an old photo, from the mid '90s when he and Sam worked together. Fiona asks if Sam was trying to send a message. Michael is sure Sam's pose in the photo has meaning, he's seen it before. :One advantage to working with the same team is that secure communication is simpler. You don't have to work out a secret code. If you have enough history, the code is in every picture, every memento, every autographed leg cast. Michael finds the photo he is looking for, and sighs. Fiona asks what he's found. Looking at he photo, Michael tells her that Sam had lead a hostage rescue operation in Venezuela for some U.S. businessmen, but it was a set-up; the hostages were bait for Sam's team, several of whom were killed. Sam is telling them to stay away. "He's not getting out of this alive." Michael says, chillingly. Madeline and Nate have arrived at Nate's hideout. Michael asks if anyone had been at Madeline's house. Nate says he saw government types, guys in suits, plus a few plainclothes guys he missed until after he had picked up their mother. Madeline cannot keep quiet, but Michael shushes her to continue questioning Nate. He needs to be sure Nate was not followed. Nate traveled a very elaborate route, he is sure he wasn't followed back to the house. Michael wants to know if Nate left the car unattended when he went inside to get Madeline, but Nate is a step ahead, he ditched that car and stole another. Unable to remain silent, Madeline demands that Michael tell her what is going on. Michael admits he isn't sure, but he does know it's no longer just about following him, they want to bring him in. "Who?" Madeline screeches. Running out of patience, Michael replies, "I don't know. Covert intelligence agencies don't call you up and tell you why they're hunting you!" Calming a bit, he begs his mother to just stay at Nate's house and make no calls until he can figure out what is going on. He sends Nate out to buy disposable cell phones for emergency use, and he and Fiona are leaving to find out how serious the guys are who killed Cowan. Michael decides they need to lay down an easy trail to follow. He uses a pay phone to call his old handler. As soon as the call is answered, Michael asks for the man by name, adding that it is Michael Westen calling. He says he is being followed by an unknown government agency and needs them to send a helicopter. He and Fiona share a smile as the call is disconnected by the person who had answered. :Surveillance is a two-way street. If you know someone is looking for you, you've got an advantage. They follow your lead, go where they think you are. Perched an a balcony above the pay phone, Michael and Fiona watch as the guys in suits predictably arrive. Michael mockingly says they are pretty good, it only took them ten minutes to arrive. Fiona laughs because the agents are staring at an empty pay phone. Seeing a car approach, Michael reevaluates his assessment, these guys are good after all. He realizes the agency following him knew he would still be in the area, the first team was sent in just to keep them busy until the real team could arrive. He and Fiona run, but the car blocks their exit. Fiona pulls her gun, and Michael directs her to aim for the tires. The bullet hits the target, but bounces off harmlessly. "It's armored." Fiona says. "I'll see you back at Nate's!" Michael says, and they take off in different directions. :Who drives armored cars? People who expect gunfire; usually people with some firepower of their own. Running for his life down an alley, Michael seizes an opportunity to escape when it presents itself. A car driven by an unsuspecting woman nearly hits him while pulling out of a cross-street, and Michael manages to slide across the hood of the car as the woman brakes to a stop. Reaching inside the open window, Michael takes the keys out of the ignition and throws them as far as he can, effectively blocking the following car in the alley. At Nate's, Michael takes a call from Harrick regarding Sam's return. Michael asks the price, but Harrick wants to meet with Michael and Fiona first. Michael plays dumb, "The girl?" Harrick asks if Michael has forgotten her already, hard to believe since he'd gone to so much trouble to get her back. Michael tries for more time, saying he will need a couple of days to find the girl. Harrick tells him not to take too long, Sam is holding his own, "... but everyone has a breaking point. And I'm good at finding them." :In a hostage situation, you have to be cruel to be kind. The more you care, the more leverage they have... like buying a car. You have to make them think you can walk away. Hanging up, Fiona has surmised that Michael has bought them more time. Michael points out that it won't do them much good if they can't figure out who they are dealing with, "... 'cause all we know now is, he's got Sam and he intends to kill us." He smiles at Fiona. She asks if he has any ideas. He does, observing that it has to be a pretty small world when you're importing heroin at that level. Harrick tells Sam that his boss is willing to deal to get him back, but Sam insists that by letting himself get caught, his boss will likely kill Sam himself. He asks that Harrick do him a favor and kill him now, offering up a good location to dump his body. Harrick isn't buying Sam's story, he needs Sam alive to lure in Michael and Fiona so he can tie up all his loose ends. Michael meets with Barry for help in finding a heroin dealer. Barry is reluctant, getting involved with heroin dealers isn't something he is interested in. Michael turns the screws, he needs the information, Barry is either his friend now, or his enemy; there is no middle ground. Barry doesn't want Michael for an enemy, he points out that the largest dealer in the area is probably partnered with the guys holding Sam. Michael agrees, he wants the second-largest dealer. Barry offers up a club name where Michael can find a dealer named Carmelo. Before they can part ways, Barry's cell phone rings. He hands the phone to Michael. "Uh, Mike, it's for you. Something about your burn notice?" Michael takes the phone, and hears a female voice telling him they need to talk. Calmly, Michael says he's a little busy just now, but the voice insists they need to talk... about his past, and his future. Hanging up, Michael offer the phone back to Barry, who tells him to keep it, it's his now. Michael coolly tosses the cell phone into the water. Before Michael leaves, Barry asks to be sure they are friends. They are. At Nate's, Fiona carefully cuts blocks of C-4 and hands them to Michael, who adds the detonators before handing the explosives over to Nate to be packaged. Madeline and her ever-present cigarette wander in, asking if they need her help. Nate speaks up, she is making him nervous. Michael tells her she can help by making sandwiches, but Madeline has seen, and recognized, the explosives. Michael confesses that he had hoped to get her back into her own home in a couple of days, but now doesn't think that will be possible. Madeline insists she isn't going anywhere other than back to her home. She isn't afraid, but it gets her attention when Michael tells her that he is afraid. Upon hearing this, Madeline agrees that she will go away with Nate if that's what Michael thinks is best. At the bar where Barry told Michael the dealer Carmelo keeps shop, Fiona carefully places the rigged C-4 charges in strategic locations. This errand finished, she approaches Michael, who has lingered at the bar, looking for his target. He has seen Carmelo. Fiona asks if he wants her to stay, but Michael believes it's best for her to go. She expresses her doubts about his plan, but Michael cannot see any other way to get the information he needs. "Knock 'em dead." she whispers before leaving. :There are some fights you just can't win. A force can be so overwhelming that no tactical approach in a fight is going to lead to a victory worth having. When you can't win in a fight, sometimes you have to settle for making sure that if you lose, everyone loses. It works for nuclear weapons; it works for me. Pretending to be drunk, Michael stumbles up the steps to Carmelo's curtained partition. One he reaches the top, he jerks the curtains closed and pulls his gun. Carmelo's minions immediately pull their own guns. Michael is outmanned, but his weapon is pointed at the boss. Carmelo asks calmly what Michael wants. Handing the heroin dealer a block of the C-4, complete with detonator, Michael tells Carmelo to send one of his people out to look for proof he has placed more of the explosives around the club. Michael assures Carmelo that the item he is holding is exactly what it looks like, a block of C-4 wired to a remote detonator. Pulling out the detonator and removing the pin, he shows the drug lord that the remote detonator is now a dead-man's switch; if Carmelo shoots him, the C-4 will detonate, and "... the city of Miami gets some brand new undeveloped real estate." Carmelo isn't easily rattled. He does send someone to check for the explosives, but calmly asks again what Michael wants. Michael replies that he just wants to talk. Asking for, and receiving, a glass of Carmelo's champagne, Michael explains his mission. He wants the name of a certain heroin importer. Carmelo asks why he should give Michael the name. Michael points out that the importer is Carmelo's competition. Once Michael has the name, he puts the guy out of business and everyone wins. "And, if you don't do what I want, I will rain Hell down upon you until one of us is dead. And I am really, really good at raining down Hell." Michael promises grimly. He tells Carmelo he expects an answer by the next day. Before Michael can leave, Carmelo asks who Michael is. "I'm Michael Westen. I used to be a spy." Michael looks the heroin dealer in the eyes, and the look is chilling. He leaves the bar. Nate hands Michael a set of keys, and says he has picked up Sam's Cadillac and had a buddy check it out to be certain it was clean. He also wants to know why he has to leave town with Madeline, pointing out that whenever Michael runs off to do his "spy thing", it's Nate who has to pick up the pieces. Michael's only answer is to say "Please." Nate admits he is enjoying the fact that Michael is having to come to him for help. Michael takes a call from Carmelo, who has obtained the name and location of Sam's captors. Carmelo warns Michael that the information cost him plenty of money, and he expects two things if Michael doesn't want him as an enemy: he wants Harrick taken out, and to never see Michael again. "If I see your face again, I'll kill you, bomb or no bomb." Michael agrees. Inside, Fiona looks at the plans of the boat where Sam is being held as Michael makes the bombs this time. She helps him assemble the charge to a mop handle with zip ties. After Michael adds the mop head and adhesive, Fiona assists in wrapping the bomb in plastic wrap. :The sticky bomb was originally developed in World War II for mining tanks. For the homemade variety, tile adhesive works best - sticky, waterproof, and, it comes in an easily portable plastic bucket. Michael puts Madeline's luggage into the trunk of the Charger and gives her the new disposable cell phone, reminding her it was for emergency use only. He adds that he thinks the people after him might know this car, so he plans to drive them to Fort Lauderdale and "find" them another car. She smiles, reminiscing about the first time Michael stole a car. Nate had needed to go to the hospital and their father was nowhere to be found. Michael remembers, he had been ten at the time. He also recalls his mother had been very angry, but she admits now that she had also been proud of him. They agree that both had done a lot of things for the benefit of the family, and as ever, Michael looks uncomfortable discussing the past. Leaving town, two trailing cars pull up behind the Charger. Michael picks them up in the rear view mirror and asks Nate if he had made any calls. Nate did not, but Madeline confesses she called home to check for messages, thinking it was okay since she used the secure phone Michael had given her. "If you call a tapped phone from an untapped... never mind. I need that phone right now." He takes the phone from his mother, and to simplify things, orders her to make no calls. He tells Nate that he plans to pull over and get out. Nate is to drive away. Nate points out that Michael just told them the Charger was being followed. Michael agrees this is true, but he is the one they want, not Nate and Madeline. He pulls the car onto the side of the road and jumps out, pointing a gun at the following vehicles, ordering the driver of the closest one to stay in the car. Then, he spreads his arms wide as if to show he is not a threat. But he speaks into the phone he has just taken from Madeline, "I know this line is tapped. I know you are listening. I don't know who you are, but I know this. You want me to come in alive, you call me now, or I will end this right here." Cell phone to his ear, he places the gun to the base of his own throat, angled upward to his skull. As the men in suits wait, guns pointed at him, the phone rings. The female voice speaks, asking him not to do anything stupid. Michael wants to make a deal. He needs twelve hours to deal with another problem. If they will back off and let him handle the other matter, he will then turn himself in. If not, he promises to blow his own brains out. The female voice says she doesn't think he will make good on his threat. He invites her to find out, adding that would all be unnecessary if he is given the needed twelve hours. As he watches, all the men in suits raise their hands to their earpieces and lower their weapons. Michael has been granted the time he needs to try and save Sam's life. As he loads up the trunk of Sam's car with the needed items to free Sam, Fiona argues against Michael's agreement to turn himself over to the very people who had killed Cowan. Michael wants to know what is going on, he plans to keep his end of the bargain. Fiona suggests they run, but Michael is not running. He wants answers and this is the only way to got them. Resigned, Fiona tells him it has been fun, adding that at least this time, they got a chance to say good-bye. He kisses her, and softly thanks her. On the boat, Harrick reviews the plan for killing Sam and his "team" with a subordinate. Fiona climbs a nearby building to give herself a clear shot at anyone on the deck of the boat. She takes out her rifle and zeroes in the scope. She calls Michael to report that a three man team has been left on the boat. Dressed out in diving gear, Michael tells her he is off to crash the party. He approaches the boat underwater, and surfacing, places the sticky bomb underneath the gang plank. Pulling himself over the side, he slips unnoticed onto the boat, in search of Sam. :A lot of people think the word "commando" means super-hero, or at least something close to it. In the popular mind they're thought of as the ultimate elite soldier, the solution to every problem. The fact is, a commando is just someone trained to fight under a specific set of circumstances. He's the guy you send in when there are more bad guys than good guys, when surprise is the only advantage you can get in an operation. When it works, commandos seems unstoppable. Those are the operations that make the papers. When it doesn't work, commandos get killed just as dead as anyone else. Harrick rips the tape off Sam's mouth, telling him he is going to call Sam's "boss", and Sam is going to speak. Still uncooperative while seeming affable, Sam asks what happens if he doesn't talk. Harrick assures him that either way, he will find the other two "team members" even if he has to hack off a little piece of Sam at a time to get the answers he wants. Harrick dials the phone. He looks a bit apprehensive when the answering ring can be heard from inside the boat. Dropping his phone and pulling his gun, Harrick goes to investigate. Seeing a cell phone laying on the floor, Harrick makes the mistake of bending down to pick it up. Michael drops on him from above. Harrick is indeed well-trained. The fight is brutal, neither man has a clear advantage. Sam shouts encouragement while tied to his chair. The men end up on the floor, with Harrick holding Michael in a choke hold. Michael gets hold of a back-up gun in concealed in Harrick's boot, but is close to passing out, when Sam jerks his chair into the steel door, slamming it on Harrick's head and stunning him long enough for Michael to break his choke hold. Harrick reaches for Michael's dropped gun, but with no hesitation, Michael shoots Harrick in the abdomen. "I've seen that wound before. I don't know what ammo you have in here, but if it's Teflon coated, you have about half an hour. But if they're hollow point, I wouldn't make any plans." Harrick holds up his bloody hand in disbelief after touching his wound. At the sound of gunfire from within, Harrick's men grab their weapons and start to rush inside, but Fiona opens fire with her rifle, pinning them down. As Michael cuts Sam loose, Sam protests that he warned Michael to stay away. Michael calmly tells Sam that is why Sam was a soldier and Michael became a spy; he wasn't good at taking orders. Finally freed, Sam agrees that is fair enough. Fiona still has the other men pinned down, and pulls out a cell phone. As Michael and Sam burst from below decks and run down the ramp, she presses a button on the phone. The ramp explodes. Sam is free, and Harrick and his men are no longer a threat to anyone. Michael drives Sam's Cadillac as Sam fumbles for the words to thank Michael for saving his life. When the OnStar bell goes off, Sam asks if Michael has been using the navigation system. He has not. Sam punches the button to activate the on-board phone and both are surprised to hear a voice say "OnStar, Mr. Westen." Michael demands to know how they know his name. His question is ignored. "Directions are being sent to your vehicle. Your destination is 110 miles away." Sam wants to know what is going on, and Michael tells him he is going to get some questions answered, adding that he will need to borrow the Cadillac. "Burn notice, huh?" Sam has no problem loaning Michael his car. As he gets out on the side of the road, Sam wishes Michael luck, and with great concern, watches his friend drive away. In the midst of a long, long bridge over water, the OnStar bell goes off again. "You have arrived at your destination, Mr. Westen." With nowhere else to go, Michael sees that the tractor trailer that had been traveling a good distance in front of him has now come to a stop with the rear doors opened and ramps at the ready. Stopping Sam's car, Michael takes a deep breath. His cell phone rings. It's the female voice again; "Michael, we're so looking forward to meeting you." The trademark Westen smile appears briefly, and he takes an even deeper breath before slowly easing the car onto the ramps and inside the waiting trailer. The rear doors close. :"When you work in intelligence, you get used to the idea that some information is worth risking everything for. You sign up for the lifestyle, the chance to serve your country, or the millions of frequent flyer miles. But finally, it all comes down to putting your ass on the line to learn something." Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring * Seth Peterson as Nate Westen * Paul Tei as Barry Guest * Johnny Messner as Glenn Harrick * Todd Stashwick as Carmelo * Ray Lloyd as Nydam Trivia * This episode is the second and conclusive half to the continual two-hour episode and the season 1 finale. * Sam's stunt double is visible when he and Michael are running down the ramp. Continuity Errors 112 Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Season 1 Episodes